GraduatEd
GraduatEd is a Season 6 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode is about the Eds being banished from graduation, after a prank on Kevin goes awry at school. Plot The episode starts with Eddy being excited about the last day of school graduating, so he won't go to school anymore. Edd is also excited about graduation, but not because they won't go to school anymore. At school, all the kids talk about their graduations, while Eddy decide to put a prank on Kevin by spraying spray cheese from the water faucet and throw pie on his face, but Ed ate all the spray cheese from the faucet and also the pie. Eddy was mad, but calmed down when he realized he had more spray cheese and pie, Kevin knew about this, as he went to go get the principal. When Edd saw this, he try to warn Ed and Eddy, but Eddy wouldn't listen. The principal and Kevin came out while Kevin tells him everything about the prank, and the principal opens the door to Kevin's locker and was sprayed by spray cheese and hit by a pie. Kevin says "Busted!" to the Eds. At the principal office, the principal tells the Eds about the prank being immature for them to pull, and banishes them from the graduation. Eddy is mad at Edd for not telling him. At home, Eddy opens the door and his parents, brother and grandparents are happy that Eddy is gonna graduate the next day. Eddy tries to play dumb with his family, but his parents think he's nervous about the next day, and tell him to get some shuteye, so he won't fall asleep during his big moment. The next day, at Ed's House, Eddy told his friends about his parents, brother and grandparents being proud of him, Ed said that he also lied to his parents, grandparents and aunt, and Edd confessed that he lied to his parents and grandparents, because they were so proud of him, he couldn't say he isn't gonna graduated he felt ashamed of it, and suggested they should tell them to truth. Ed and Eddy refuse to, because if they do, they'll be grounded. All of a sudden, they were some noises coming from the closet. Eddy opens the closet, as Sarah and Jimmy fall out, and they confessed they were trying to go to the kitchen, but ended up in Ed's closet, Eddy didn't buy it and knew they were spying on them again. Sarah confessed they were spying on them, and told them about the banish, and also think of telling their mom on Ed, and Ed is frightened and say they will do anything for them, and Sarah suggest they should serve for her and Jimmy for the day until 5:00, where the graduation starts. Eddy refuses, and Sarah came out the room and was preparing to shout for mom, but Ed clamps her mouth and say they will serve for her and Jimmy. At Sarah's House, the Eds serve for Sarah and Jimmy. While doing so, Sarah tells Ed to massage her feet, but Ed refuses, until Sarah was about to call mom, Ed massaged her foot, while Eddy and Edd massage for Jimmy (Eddy massages Jimmy's foot, while Edd massages his back). Until 5:00, the Eds are free. At school, the graduation starts, all the kids and their parents are there, including the Eds and their family. The first kid to go up there to announce the speech is Nazz, the second is Jimmy, the third are The Kanker Sisters, the fourth are Jonny 2x4 and Plank, the fifth is Sarah, the sixth is Kevin. While waiting for Ed to come up, Ed's grandpa's camera's battery is almost low, as Sarah gives him an extra battery, telling him he wouldn't wanna miss this. After Kevin's speech, it was Rolf's turn, until the Eds interrupted his speech, as they try to make up a speech, and try to make a run for it, until the principal catches them, and want them to tell everyone why they come. Edd told Eddy they should tell the truth, Eddy reluctantly told everyone, including their families, they were banished from the graduation, after a prank, and the Eds' families are shocked and infuriated with them. At Eddy's House, Eddy's grandparents are crying because Eddy didn't graduate and they, along with Eddy's Brother, get ready to leave. After leaving, Eddy's parents are infuriated with Eddy, telling him he's gonna be grounded for the whole summer. At Ed's House, Ed's grandparents and aunt are also crying, even though, they are proud of Sarah graduating, they're upset because Ed didn't graduate. After leaving, Ed's parents are proud of Sarah, and infuriated with Ed, as Sarah says "Busted!", Ed's parents grounded Ed for a month, and say they will take away all his stuff, even the stairs. At Double D's House, Edd's grandparents were also crying, and after leaving, Edd's parents weren't infuriated with him, but disapointed with him, and grounded him for three weeks. The Eds try to plan to escape, but Sarah and Jimmy whack them with an umbrella tied to a string, similar to the ending of "3 Squares and an Ed". Characters Present *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Ed's Parents *Ed's Grandparents *Ed's Aunt *Edd's Parents *Edd's Grandparents *Eddy's Parents *Eddy's Grandparents *Eddy's Brother *Sarah *Jimmy *Jimmy's Parents (Cameo) *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Jonny's Parents (Cameo) *Kevin *Kevin's Parents (Cameo) *Rolf *Rolf's Parents (Cameo) *Rolf's Nana (Cameo) *Nazz *Nazz's Parents (Cameo) *The Kanker Sisters *Teacher *Principal Quotes Trivia *This episode is similar to the Kenan & Kel episode "The Graduates". *Despite graduating from school, they're still kids. In real life, you graduate from school when you're an adult. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Episodes